Volt Roidmude
The Volt Roidmude appeared in 2014 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. It's actually Roidmude 024 (ロイミュード０２４ Roimyūdo Zero Ni Shi) was a Spider-Type (スパイダー型 Supaidā-gata) Roidmude combatman, and he evolved into the Volt Roidmude (ボルトロイミュード Boruto Roimyūdo), which later reincarnated into Volt Ghost (ボルトゴースト Boruto Gōsuto). His human disguise was a deceased criminologist and sci-fi writer Goro Minami. Roidmude 024 was sent with two other accomplices, 037 and 103 to set a city-wide fire via electrical fires. His previous attempts were creating numerous house fires while releasing Slowdown effects. When his two accomplices were chased by Special Investigation Unit members Kiriko Shijima and Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive, he appeared to their aid and evolved himself as Volt Roidmude. They managed to flee with their lives excluding 037. Managed to avoid Mashin Chaser's punishment, he caught a spying boy named Teruhiko and trapped him inside a machinery with electrical surges flowing. Kiriko and Shinnosuke appeared again with Volt introduce himself and reveal his plan. Shinnosuke as Drive used Type Technic's technological prowess to both combat and saving Teruhiko. Volt Roidmude met his demise after Drive used Rolling Gravity's 10-ton Weight to imprison Volt inside a gravity field before finishing him off with the Door-Ju's PerfecShot finisher, killing both his physical body and core. However, even with his machinery destroyed too, Roidmude 103 escaped undetected but with his severed condition and bringing the important part of Volt's device to Heart. The part itself eventually contained Volt's 'soul', where it roamed and caused several blackouts. His new plan is based on a book written by his late human disguise template; to create a massive blackout which would create a huge panic and furthering the Roidmudes' another Global Freeze. He lured Kiriko to an abandoned place and communicated her through a phone to reveal his 'revival'. With the help of Goro's former subordinate Koya, Shinnosuke and Kiriko arrived at the Electro Mall and met him as planned. Volt revealed himself as not the real one, but a 'ghost' version of himself. Volt consumed two Spider Viral Cores and morphed into a Berserk Body to battle Tridoron whom Kiriko piloted. As Kiriko is about to be killed by Volt, an unknown figure saved her before Drive Technic appeared. Drive used Tridoron to reduce Volt back to his original state and destroy him while Kiriko destroys his device. Nonetheless from their defeat, the Roidmudes' main goal was accomplished: to revive one of their comrades, Medic. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. While under disguise of Goro Minami, Roidmude 024 portrayed as a kind inventor whom became a generous benefactor by repairing broken electrical appliances, which aspired by a local child citizen Teruhiko. His true personality however is more to that of an arsonist. He is also tactical, using his human form's literature to create a city-wide panic. Despite his original demise, he would also came up with a backup plan (recreating his "ghost" version, reviving Medic). Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Electrokinesis: He can absorb and manipulate electricity, use it to attack or defend himself. 024 was seen able to use these, predated his evolution. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Electrokinesis: He can absorb and manipulate electricity, use it to attack or defend himself. Volt was seen able to use these even in his original Roidmude form moments before his evolution. * Electricity Transferal: He can secretly transfer his absorbed electricity between his controller's pieces. * Artificial Vessel: If his physical body, and even his Core, seems to be destroyed, as long as his controller still remains, he can simply respawn by absorbing nearby electricity, as his real body is his controller. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Isamu Ago Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Camouflaging Creatures